Zum Getränk der Sünde
by iExterminate
Summary: Seras hasn't been drinking her blood packs for two weeks and Alucard notices it. Yes cheesy though it may be but I'm in writer's block and this was to help me get out of it. The title means To Drink of Sin. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Hellsing. It belongs to Kouta Hirano, so please do not sue me.

Zum Getränk der Sünde -To Drink of Sin

It was one of **those** days. I should have known better to avoid angering Master like I did, but he is an enigma unlike that of anyone else. His mood could be teasing one second, and then angry the next like a drama queen; though if he ever heard me comparing him to a drama queen I'd definitely be in even more trouble. Even Sir Integra knew not to aggravate him, which to her is like her addiction to cigars.

It isn't fair! She can read him so much better than I bet I ever could and she is still human! He made me with his own blood and I still can't read the warning signs of impending doom. But what can be said? She has been the Master to my Master now since a little girl. Of course she would probably know what to look for. Though I highly doubt he would take out his anger on her. Instead, he used to come to me when she ticked him off and take it out on me. But despite all the abuse, I have still fallen for the man. I know that the feeling will never be returned, after all, he is my Master and I'm sure it is very unheard of for a vampire of his caliber to fall for a mere fledgling; a very weak fledgling.

What happened for me to be in so much trouble? It's simple really. I still find drinking blood horrid, and I had been starving myself for two weeks. Master found out about me neglecting the blood packs that Walter kindly brings to us every evening when we wake up, and for my repetitive refusal to drink blood, he had Walter chain me to a wall in the basement with silver chains.

Thankfully the burns that the silver singed into my wrists and my ankles wouldn't scar due to the fast healing capabilities of a vampire, but that still didn't stop the pain. It was like every dead nerve in my body was alive and on fire. And yet I still find myself unable to not love the cruel man that would willingly do this to me. I was aware of his sadistic ways the first day we had met in Cheddar the night he turned me, so this kind of thing really wasn't that much of a surprise. I fell in love with a sadistic monster. I guess I would be considered the masochist.

I shouldn't have to be strung up like a tapestry for much longer. I'm sure Sir Integra will have a mission for the two of us soon since the FREAK population keeps growing at an alarming rate. But would I be able to fight? I was already weak from the lack of the sinful drink I needed, and these silver chains sure did not help my case. Maybe that is why Master chose this as my punishment. To force me to drink blood like the monster I inevitably was. If that was the case, it was working.

My vision began to blur and I realized that I would black out at any second now.

When I woke up, I could sense that the sun had sunk in the horizon and the moon had risen. My stomach was killing me with the painful stabs of hunger. It was times like this that I really wish I could do what Master said and just give up my human ways. I was a vampire! Drinking blood should be a normal thing for me to do! But every time I tried, I found some small part inside of me cringing and screaming for me to stop. I didn't want to be a monster.

I sensed a vast presence coming through the door. I opened my blue eyes to find myself staring into his cruel crimson eyes. I could feel my dead heart flutter as that stare sent small shocks of electricity through my numb body. Who said that vampires don't have hearts? We most certainly do, it's just such a slow heartbeat a normal person wouldn't recognize it.

I could have stared into those dark eyes for an eternity, but to my utmost embarrassment my stomach gave a great big lurching sound. Oh joy. Now he would definitely know that I was hungry, and he would force me to drink blood. Trying to look as if that didn't happen, I glanced toward the wall. Such a pretty wall, I don't know why I never noticed it before. I could feel his cold eyes singing a hole into me. I guess I wasn't supposed to look away?

Turning my attention back towards him, I noticed that he had inevitably moved closer. Glancing at his hands, I could see that he was carrying four blood packs. Surely he didn't think I was going to drink all four! Trying to calm my unease, I shifted a little to make my position more comfortable. I had long since lost all feelings in my arms and legs. Maybe they fell off. I didn't care anymore.

Looking at him from this angle, I could see the vibrant red of his coat vividly standing out against his black wardrobe. I didn't know why, but when I met his gaze again I felt like I had done something bad. As if just looking at him was shameful. Adverting myself from that train of thought, I noticed that he was now standing just in front of me. He took one of the blood packs and brought it up to his face and tore a hole in it with his teeth. Oh no! Just the scent alone made my hunger stronger. Instead of forcing me to drink from the pack, he just stood there sipping away the contents making content sounds here and there. This was by far the biggest torture. The burning thirst at the back of my throat was overwhelming. I just wanted to forget my human side I was so hungry!

I tried to struggle out of my bonds, but they held me in place. He dropped the blood pack on the ground and tore a hole in another one. This time, taking his time as he drank the contents and watching every expression on my face. I knew that my eyes had gone from blue to crimson signifying my thirst, and I knew that if he planned to do this with all four blood packs I was going to kill him, whether I loved him or not. Finished with the second blood pack, he again dropped it to the floor. He grabbed the third one and tore a hole in it.

I let out an angry growl and he paused in mid motion. I could feel his mental presence enter my mind and I knew he was testing me. But somehow, I could not find it in myself to care. About two minutes later his face broke out into a Cheshire grin and held up the blood pack to my mouth. So what if this would cause me to lose my human side? At this moment, I don't think I have ever wanted anything as much as I wanted that blood. I greedily put my mouth around the hole and drank the pack in less than thirty seconds. Giving off an evil laugh, he tore a hole in the last packet and once more held it up for me to drink.

I could feel the effects of the blood immediately. I was stronger, and I wasn't as pale white as I had been a few seconds ago. As I finished off the second pack, I could feel my hunger quench just a little bit. I knew it would never leave, but at least I could quench it momentarily. Sensing that I had had my share of the blood I needed, Master tore the silver chains from my wrists and ankles. I doubt it hurt him as much as it had me. Speaking of which, I could feel the skin on my wrists and ankles healing. Glancing down, it was really freaky to see my flesh healing itself so fast. When I looked back up, I could see Master up against the wall watching me. Somehow, I could feel a sense of smugness from him, as if his whole being was saying "see, I told you it was necessary to drink blood."

I gave him the biggest smile I could. I didn't lose my human side at all by drinking that blood. I couldn't have been happier.

Three days later, Master walked through my wall and found me sitting inside my coffin with an empty blood packet sitting on the table. I could feel his mental barrier brush against mine and the echo of his voice as it resounded inside of my head.

"That wasn't so hard now was it Police girl?"

I let out a content sigh and opened the coffin.

"No Master Alucard."

Authors Note: So yeah, I felt like writing and this is what popped up. Please leave a review! I would love to know what you all think!


End file.
